Megas Adventure DX
by M0b1uz
Summary: Ever have one 'o those days where you're tryin' to get a tune-up for your ride, and then an ancient beast annihilates the city and the only thing standing in the way between it and the extinction of all non-aquatic life is a great jewel of unlimited power? No? Well, you're about to see one. I own nothing depicted in this story.


It was a beautifil day in Jersey City, New Jersey. The streets were bustleing with life. Its citizen were marily walking down the many sidewalks, riding around in their cars, or simply standing around admiring the view.

All was peaceful...

...or at least it would be peaceful if it wasn't for the thundering steps of a certain gigantic blue mech. The mech was nonother than the imfamous _Megas_, piloted by the one and only Coop Kuplowski.

Joining him is his best friend since childhood Jamey, and former (or should I say future) space commander and part-time engineer Kiva Andrew. The trio were out to buy new oil for _Megas._

"I can't believe this", started coop,"I save the earth every Saturday, and I can't even get a discount on oil. It's like they're completely oblivious to the fact that this whole planet could be destroyed at any given time."

"Yeah", agreed Jamey, "If you ask me, you should be the Emperor of Jersey by now."

"Yeah, I could, but then my apprentice would probably betray me and thow me down one o' those pit thingys. It's a proven fact, ya know," explained Coop.

" 'Proven fact?' " repeated a skeptical Kiva," By who?" she inquiried.

"By...ya know...people...besides, bein' able to smack around the toughest dudes in the universe is a reward on its own."

"Speakin' o' which, I wonder what the next one's gonna be?" asked Jamey.

"Next what?" inquiried Coop.

"Ya know, the next bad guy. Ten bucks says it'll show up in the next couple o' minutes."

Meanwhile, down in the sewers, the flow of water began to rapidly increase.

"Oh please, Jamey," denied Coop,"Just because I happen to be in _Megas _doesn't mean a giant monster's just gonna pop out for no reason."

Just as Coop had finished his sentence, the man-hole lid beneath _Megas_'s feet bursted open, releasing an upward blast of water. The same anamoly seemed to occur with all the other man-holes down and up the street. Soon, the entire street gave away, splitting in half and releasing even more water. Streams of water started pouring out of the sides of buildings. Sounds of shattered glass and debris seemed to come from all directions as a humongus tital wave engulfed the city...

...By the time the chaos finally ceased, all of Jersey City was decimated. Everything was covered by sea save for a few ruined buildings that withstood the tital wave. But, just as it appeared over, this bizarest thing happened: one of the taller buildings that remained began quickly filling up with water again. In seconds, the building collapsed under its own weight, which revealed an enormous mass of liquid. The mass began to gradually take shape, slowly bending and lengthening into what appeared to be a grotesque serpent-like creature; nearly twice the height of _Megas_. The beast opened its green, glowing, soul-piercing eyes, as well as its huge, gaping crocodile mouth, and bellowed a booming roar that could be remain audible for hundreds of miles.

The three just sat there. utterly astounded at what just happened.

"...Ten bucks." Jamey declared triumphantly.

**(insert theme music here)**

* * *

**(theme mucic stops)**

**"Megas Adventure DX"**

"Unbelievable. Everything within a two hundred kilometer raduis has been devistated by this single lifeform," stated Kiva gravely.

"Well, look on the bright side: at least everything wasn't destroyed," said Coop optimisticly.

Kiva and Jamey glared at him.

"...oh...well, it's gonna take alot more than a little water to 'devistate' _Megas_," boasted Coop, flexing his fingers for effect.

"What about an incoming giant tentacle made of water?" proposed Jamey pointing forward.

Before Coop could question Jamey's proposition, said giant tentacle swatted _Megas _through the air, sending it crashing into a near by building.

"Ugh, okay, threre's that, but we got somethin' better," declared an unimpressed Coop.

He then pushed a button that read "SOMETHIN BETTER", causing _Megas_ to backflip onto its feet, and produce a pair of gigantic nunchukus.

It started to spin the nunchukus around with expert precision, slowly but surely making its way toward the monster.

As Coop (who was making kung fu noises) neared his opponent, an ominous voice screamed,"_No! Stop!"_

"Huh?" Coop said as his concentration broke, accidently tossing the nunchukus high into the sky, never to be seen again.

Coop looked up at the clouds mournfully,"Aww man. Kiva, whacha' do that for?" he demanded.

"That wasn't me", Kiva said, annoyed.

"It wasn't? Then who was it? I know Jamey's girly scream isn't that girly", stated Coop with absolutly no sensativity in his voice.

"I think that was her, Coop." Jamey said while pointing out the wind shield.

Coop closed his eyes and braced himself, expecting to be hit again. When nothing happened, he opened one eye to see another strange sight: a small, red ball of light hovering at eye level.

This made Coop angrier still,"Oh great, so now little floaty things are tellin' me what to do?"

As if it on cu, the light grew brighter and brighter until the trio had to sheild their eyes. When it finaly dimmed, their jaws dropped at yet an even erier sight than the previous two. Right before them stood a three-foot orange female echinda with large, cartoonish eyes, wearing some sort of tribal clothing, eyelashes, and a pair of white rubber gloves."Hello there", she chirped politely.

Silence.

"Alright. That's it. I am _definately _dreaming", concluded Jamey, who preceded to get out of the car and attemted to walk off the edge of _Megas,_ until Kiva caught hold of his hand at the last minute.

"Stop being stupid", she sighed with a hint of sternness.

"Oh well, I'm sorry, Kiva, this has just been the RANDOMEST FIVE MINUTES OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!" he yelled sarcasticly.

"I am Tikal, and you are?" she asked as she bowed in respect.

"I rest my case", Inferred Jamey, gesturing towards the echidna.

KIva simply groaned, threw Jamey back into the car, and walked over to the "proof", bowing as well."Hello, Tikal", she began, smiling,"You wouldn't heppen to what's going on here, would you?"

"Yes, but in order to tell you, you three must hear a story first", said Tikal.

"A story? Can't you just skip it and tell us?" whined Jamey, re-adjusting his cap as he crawled back into the front seat.

"I think that's what the story is for", Coop whispered.

Tikal cupped her hands together, and a ball of light appeared, which she threw up in the air, creating a(nother) blinding flash of light.

* * *

_Long ago, there lived a race of fierce_ _warrior echidnas, and I was born a part of this race. One day, while I was exploring the the palace, I stumbled upon a secret cave. Curious, I traveled down the cave until I finaly reached the end. What I found was a beautiful garden inhabited by adorible litte creatures called "chao". Beyond the chao was a shrine, and at the top of that shrine, was an enormous emerald, surrounded by seven jewels. I learned that the pool of water around the shrine was actualy an ancient creature, and that the chao were his offspring. When my father, the tribes cheiftain, found out about these magic jewels, he wanted to use their power to take over the world. I tried and tried to convince my father to leave the jewels be, but he would not listen. He kept telling me it was for the good of our people, but I knew this not to be true. When they finaly stormed the shrine, I tried to stopped them...but my efforts were fruitless. The garden was destroyed, along with the chao. The spirit, enraged by the loss of his own, killed all of the echindas, including my father, but it did not satisfy him. Using the power of the jewels, he transformed himself into a ferocius, raging beast, and laid waist to the city. As my final effort, I enfused my spirit with the great emerald, sealing the abomidable creature within, along with myself. But, somehow, the seal has been broken, and the monster romes free once more. Nothing can stop him; he will drown this world in an endless ocean, leaving no trace of life behind. The only way to prevent, or at least forstall this disaster is to seal him within the Master Emerald once more._

* * *

The light dimmed, and everything was back to normal.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard", blearted out Jamey. Coop, in contrast, was rubbing a tear off of his cheek."*sniff**sniff* Those poor chao- wait... did you just say nothing can stop him?"

"Yes, Chaos is invincible. The Master Emerald is the only thing powerful enough", replied Tikal, revealing the creature's name.

A wide grin grew across coop's face,"Well, if _power_ is the problem here..."

"Oh no..." Jamey mumbled.

Coop stomped on the gas, activating _Megas_'s jet boosters, and launching them full-throtle toward Chaos, fist cocked.

"WHOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOOOO!" he cried, as ominous rock music played.

"Coop! I know I've said this a million times, but this dosen't seem very wise!" Jamey schreached, right before _Megas_'s fist made contact with Chaos's face, causing his whole body to bend the opposite direction.

"Yeah? Since when are you ever right?" Coop asked, quite pleased with himself, until Chaos recoiled and smashed his head into _Megas_, sending them flying through another building.

"All the time, actualy..." retorted Jamey.

Tikal reappeared on the side next to Coop,"I told you, you cannot defeat him, for you fight him with hatred and anger. This only fules Chaos."

"You'd be surprised how much hatred can pay off if your angry enough", Coop replied before getting back up, lunging at Chaos, and trying to perform a suplex on him. The result was being sucked inside of Chaos and getting spat out into yet another building.

"Coop, listen to her; she knows what she's talking about", Kiva sternly nudged.

"Yeah!? So do I!" Coop declared before firing all missles, projectiles, and artilary he could think of, and probably more.

"HA HA! YEEAAH! YOU CAN DISH IT OUT BUT YOU CAN'T...take...it?" was a very proper response to seeing every single projectile absorbed by Chaos, and launched directly back at him, creating a large explosion that sent _Megas _flying into, you guessed it, another building.

"Coop, please listen to the talking dog", advised Jamey calmly.

"Whose side are you on!?" demanded Coop.

"The side that lives!"

"Then I got three words for ya**:** Look. No. **Further**."as Coop said "further", he slammed his fist onto a button he swore he would never press a second time. Out of _Megas_'s chest came a ridiculously huge cannon. The cannon charged up, and fired a humongus lazer blast. As Chaos's fate seemed sealed, he fired out of his mouth an energy blast of his own. The two beams clashed, creating a massive explosion that could be seen from space. _Megas _was reunited with the sky once more; however, since there were no more buildings to crash into at this point, _Megas _simply skidded against the water until finaly stopping. Tikal reappeared again, this time smirking.

"Ugh...heh heh...where did you say that Master Emerald was again?" Coop asked, finaly relenting.

"Follow me", she replied, reverting to her ball form and darting off into the horizon.

Coop reactivated the jet boosters and blasted off after her.

"I hope this works", said Kiva.

" This Master Emerald thing better have more luck than Coop", said Jamey," And if not, we could always pawn it..."

Coop and Kiva glared at him.

"...fine. Let us die poor."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Goat's nameless junkyard, which somehow remained unschaithed, Goat was sitting in his chair, trying futily to solve a cross-word puzzle."Hmm, what's a four-letter word for 'food'? Doesn't 'food' already have four letters in it?"

"Chao!"

"That's it! 'Chow'. I got it!-wait, who said that?" Goat asked, nervously hoping for an answer. Goat swung his head to side to see a small moving pile of scrap below.

Carefull not swallow his lolipop, Goat rolled up the piece of paper in his hands, and slowly made his way down to the small pile. As he neared the pile, his heart rate increased with each step. Soon, he stood before it, his shirt damp with even more sweat than usual, vividly remembering all of the horror movies where people just like him died in a scenario not unlike the one he was in. Holding the paper in striking position, Goat causiously nelt down to lift up the scrap concealing whatever creature lie beneath it. In an istant, he flipped over the scrap, covered his face, and screamed bloody murder.

When he realized he was still alive, he stopped screaming and looked down. Right before his feet sat a small, blue creature with short, stubby limbs, pink butterfly wings, and a little yellow sphere floating an inch above its smooth, round head, staring back at Goat with its big, blue eyes, sucking on one of its yellow, digitless paws.

The whole sight made Goat clutch his hands together and gasp."Awww, what's your name, little guy?" Goat cooed, picking the creature up.

As a response, the small creature attemted to answer Goat's question, but all that came out was some manner of baby talk. This just made it seem even cuter to Goat."Dawwww, I think I'm gunna name you: _Paco_!

How does dat sound, widdle guy?" proposed Goat in baby-talk as he tickled the creature's belly, making it giggle.

"Oh, you like that name, don't you? Well, _Paco_ it is!"

Goat walked away, cradling "Paco" in his arms."Who's a cute witte wacha-ma-call-it? You are! Oh, Paco, we're gonna be the best of friends..."

* * *

Back at the plot, Coop, Jamey, and Kiva were following Tikal via _Megas _to locate the Master Emerald, of course you already remember that (yeah, right).

"So, where are we going exactly? I'm a little low on oil so..." reminded Coop.

"We are going to the birthplace of the Master Emerald", Tikal paused for dramatic effect," Angle Island", she announced.

"Ah, alright then... soooo, which is that? There 're alot o' islands." Coop inquiried while looking down at all the identical islands.

"Oh, you'll know", she giggled.

Coop was confused for a moment, but shrugged.

Silence reigned once more...

... until Coop looked down again.

"Is it that one?", he asked rather loudly, pointing to one of the many islands.

"No, not even close."

"No? what abooooouut... that one ?" he tried again.

"No. You were close, though", she played with him.

"How 'bout that one?"

"Nope, sorry".

"That one?"

"No."

"_That _one?"

"No."

"Ooh! That one's pretty big..."

"No."

"That one?"

"No."

"That one?"

"No."

"That one?"

"No."

"That one?"

"No."

"That one?"

"No."

"What about-"

"COOP!" Kiva shouted, not in the mood.

"Well, I'd stop asking if she would just tell me which one!" Coop counter-shouted.

Tikal sighed, and camly pointed up at the sky," That one."

The trio followed the direction of her finger, and gasped.

"Dude! _That'_s Angel Island!?" Jamey choked out, looking at the floating landmass Tikal was pointing to.

"Well, the fact that it's floating about two or three miles above sea level _could _of inspired a passing sailor or fishermen to deem it "angellic". So yes, Jamey, that could possibly be Angel Island", concluded Kiva sarcasticly.

"Alright! Geez, I was just asking", mumbled Jamey.

It took a while, but they finaly made it over the island.

"Man, this place is huge. So, Tikal, where should I land?" Coop asked.

"We're almost there", she replied; then she zoomed out of sight.

"Yeah, that's what she said a half-hour ago", complained Jamey.

"No, she didn't", inferred Coop.

"Yes, she did."

"No, she didn't."

"Yes, she did."

"No she-"

"COOP!" Kiva shouted again.

"He started it-"

Kiva shot Coop a death glare.

"...fine", he said under his breath immaturely.

After flying a few more minutes, a strange green light came within view between the mountains. A few _more_ minutes passed, and they could clearly see the origin: a tremendous, green, floresent emerald.

"Well, I guess it doesn't take a detective to figure out what that is", said Jamey.

"What? What is it? And where's Tikal? Shouldn't she be out here with the Master Emerald?" Coop asked, confused.

Kiva and Jamey glared at him again, which made Coop even more confused.

Five seconds passed...

"Coop, that _is _the Master Emerald!", Kiva blurted out.

Coop looked at the emerald, and back at Kiva, still confused.

"...just land."

Coop complied, and landed in front of the bridge connecting the small island from the rest of Angel Island. They crossed the bridge, and found themselves standing before a large altar. At the top of the altar lay the Master Emerald, just as Tikal's story predicted. They went up the stairs and stood before the emerald.

"Whoa..." was Coop reaction. the emerald was much bigger than he concived ealier."Welp', better get started", he said rubbing his hands together and pacing behind the emerald.

Jamey and Kiva watched stupified as Coop attemted to lift the large rock with his own bare hands."Ugh, Coop, I don't think that-"

"No, seriously guys, I got this", he reassured his friends brfore taking a deep beath, and trying to push the emerald with all of his might."GRRGEH-GAHH-COMNEHY-" Thankfully, Coop stopped trying to force the emerald off its place before breaking his spine ."Whew...man, how we gonna get this thing offa here?" he wondered, exausted.

"Well... we could try using _Megas_", suggested Jamey.

Coop's eyes shot open.

When they were all back in _Megas, _Coop reved up the engine, had _Megas_ jump across the bridge, land safely onto the the island, and picked up the the emerald."Like I said: I got this."

Then all of a sudden, the sound of cracking could be heard.

"Please tell me those are applause", pleaded Jamey, right before the tiny island collapsed under the weight of _Megas_.

Coop turned on the gas and flew off at the last second."And you guys were worried..."

Tikal reappeared."You just destroyed the altar!"she cried.

"Who cares?" retorted Coop,"As long as I got your Master Emerald in one piece." before Coop knew it , the Master Emerald slipped out of_ Megas's_ hand in a dramatic slow-mo seqeunce remenisent of _The Six Million Dollar Man_, making everyone gasp in horror. It was only just before impact

that Coop manadged to grab it at the last possible moment.

Everyone sighed in relif, and glared angrily at Coop. Coop simply smiled sheepishly and shrugged."So, what makes this thing any different from any other power source?" Coop asked, trying to lessen the tension.

"The Master Emerald contains a type of power that no one could ever hope to possess", Tikal stated.

"And that would that be?"Coop inquired.

Tikal looked at him square in the eye, looking almost straight through him, then she said in the sternest, most serious tone of voice possible:" _**Love**_."

Coop and Jamey seemed moved for a moment, but it didn't last.

"_'Love_'? tch'. What's 'love' gonna do?" Jamey asked rudely.

"Mabye we're 'spose to give it to him as a present? I know I would love that", Coop suggested as he began daydreaming...

_Coop invisioned himself with his head on a Godzilla-like body, devouering a philli cheese steak factory. _

_Coop-zilla then looked down to see all of his friends carrying the Master Rock Candy on a golden platter as an offering. Delighted to see his dessert, Coop-zilla eagerly accepted the offering and consumed it in one bite. He burped a gigantic fireball, satisfied. _

Coop had the same look of satisfaction on his face when suddenly...

"No!"

Coop was so startled by Tikal's outburst that he once again dropped the Master Emerald and had to catch it at the last minute (again).

"What!?" he demanded angrily.

"You cannot just hand the Master Emerald to Chaos! He would destroy it on the spot!" rebuked Tikal.

"Then how am I 'spose to beat 'em?"

"That is the problem: you _can't_ 'beat' him. You must _seal _him within the Master Emerald", Tikal reminded him.

"Alright. Fine. I'll _seal _'em."

"Good, becuase if you don't..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what'll happen: _'the world will be flooded in an endless ocean' _", he repeated mockingly.

Silence...

"Do you know _how_ to seal him?" Tikal tested him.

"Huh? I mean, yeah, 'course I know to seal 'em."

"Do you now?" she inquiried, not convinced,"Then, obviously, you must know the pa-"

"I know how to seal 'em, alright!?"

"Very well, then."

"I can't wait to see the look on that thing's face when we come back with this baby", mused Jamey, having a daydream of his own...

_It was another random metropolis, and Chaos was just about to eat a Jamey-Mart, when all of a sudden..._

_"Halt, foul fiend!"_

_Everyone including Chaos turned around dramaticly to see Jamey wearing green spandex, a blue cape, and a big letter J on his chest._

_"It's J-Man!" shouted a random beautiful girl. All the other beautiful girls cheered._

_Chaos put down the Jamey-Mart and growled at his apparent arch nemsis. J-Man just stared back, his massive pecks gleeming in the sunlight._

_"Your days of terror are over, villian! I, J-Man, have found your weakness!" he declared as he lifted up the Master Emerald with his finger._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOooooo..." Chaos screamed as he was sucked into the emerald, his scream fading away with him._

_"Hurraaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" cheered the beatiful girls._

_Coop appeared out of nowhere in a janitor outfit sweeping the ground."I wish I were him..." he moped._

_Tikal matirialized before Jamey."You did it! You've defeated Chaos! My curse has been lifted!" she praised as she stared glowing. In a slow but dramtic fashon, she morphed into a very beautiful woman in skimpy clothing."My hero", she cooed. _

_Jamey closed his eyes, motioning for a kiss; but when he opened them, Tikal's head was replaced with Chaos's, causing him to scream like a little girl as he normaly would. Just before she bit his head off..._

...Jamey woke up. The three were now floating over what was left of Jersey City. Surprisingly enough, though, Chaos was still there, in the exact same position he was in before they left.

Coop landed in front of the monster."Hey, Chaos, look what I got!" he taunted as _Megas's_ hand stretched out, revealing the Master Emerald.

Chaos actualy did contain some degree of surprise in his eyes - just the reaction Coop wanted to see."OH YEAH! DAS' RIGHT! WHACHA' GONNA DO NOW, WATER BOY!?

"Well,Coop, it looks like there's a small spark of hope for you after all..." Kiva declared proudly.

"Finaly! Now, Coop, say the password!" Tikal command exitedly

It was at that instant that all of the trio's confidence was desintergrated...

"...Ugh...I...du...There's a password?" Coop asked nervously.

"Of course there is. Now, go on, say it", Tikal ordered once more.

"I...ugh...sorta'...don't...um..."

Tikal's eyes widened "...You don't know the password, do you?"

"Well, it's not that I don't know it, it's just...no, no I don't."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THE PASSWORD TO ACTIVATE THE MASTER EMERALD!? YOU TOLD ME YOU KNEW HOW TO SEAL HIM!" she shouted.

"I do! Just not, ya'know, the password part" Coop explained sheepishly.

Tikal just stared at him with an I'm-going-to-kill-you-type look.

"C'mon, it's not like that's the _only_ way to beat 'em. I mean, what's he gonna do?" he challenged, gesturing towards Chaos.

Just then, Chaos's already-glowing eyes grew brighter as he began to make a low rumble somewhere between a growl and a hum. The trio's attention shifted onto the Master Emerald, as it began to glow at a similar floresence. Then... it happened.

*crack*

"No..." Tikal whispered.

In seconds, the Master Emerald had cracks all over itself. Soon, the cracks were connecting, energy began seeping through those cracks.

"And, there goes the spark..." Kiva manadged to finish right before the great emerald shattered, its countless shards sent across the four corners of the earth.

"You know, I know that this Chaos guy is suppose to be all anger and hate and stuff, but I can't help but feel he's enjoying this", Jamey mused aloud.

"That's...**IT!**" Coop exploded, filled to the brim with rage and frustration.

"Here it comes..." Jamey started.

**"Alright, you ugly, over-sized hunk o' movin' sewer water! Ya trashed the the city..."**

"That's a new one..."

**"...Wiped out an entire civilization of talking rat people..."**

"Talking echidnas, actualy..." reminded Tikal, offended.

**"...Broke the Master Emerald..."**

"Which you were probably going to break eventualy..." commented Kiva.

**"And, as a little icing on the cake, **_**made me miss a perfect oppertunity to get a discount on oil..."**_

"I thought you said you could never get a discount on oil?", Jamey retorted.

"Would you guys stop interrupting me!? I'm trying to rant here. Now...*ahem*...**You want love!? I got news for ya: I '**_**love' **_**to **_**BLOW STUFF UP!**_"

Coop put _Megas _in twelf gear, and blasted straight for Chaos. Before they knew it, _Megas _had rammed Chaos so hard that some random busenessmen in Japan stopped bickering at the sound of a faint _boom_.

The attack tore Chaos in verticle halves, but he reasembled and rammed into _Megas _himself. Coop guarded and tried to haul off the beast with all of _Megas's_ might.

"Coop, _Megas _can't take much more!" warned Kiva.

"Shows what you know", Coop replied, smirking, before flipping over Chaos and unleashing his flame thrower on him.

Chaos whaled in agony."Heh, so much for invincible..." Coop chuckled.

Chaos turned around and slowly raised his tentacle arms. The water around _Megas_ rotated, and accumulated into a collosal cyclone, sweeping them up in the air.

"Coop, get us out of here! I don't wanna die with breakfest all over me!" whined Jamey

"On it", Coop assured him, activating the jets and navigating out the cyclone, only to be hit by a volley of pink and yellow energy balls, knocking them out of the sky, and right into an unforgiving tentacle.

"This guy realy needs an asprin", observed Jamey, after cleaning his mouth.

"So, I'll give 'em one", Coop declared fearlessly. However, right when coop pushed the "ASPRIN" button, the engine completely, more or less abruptly, gave out.

Coop tried best he could to restart it, but it was futil."C'mon, c'mon. Gah!" he turn to Kiva,"See, this is why a discount on oil would be very beneficial", Coop explained, but became confused himself when he saw the shocked expresion that both Kiva and Jamey shared. Coop followed the direction of their eyes to see massive tsunami roaring straight for him."...oh..."

The tsunami slammed into _Megas _with unequelable force, swallowing them out of sight...

* * *

As the three regained conscousness, the next thing they saw was both amazing but terrifying: everything as far as the could see was now completely submerged beneath the surface. The only reason they were still alive was due to all the windows being roled up before hand.

"Well, 'least we're not drownig..." Coop said, still playing the optomist.

"We practicly are, though", replied an ever pestimistic Kiva.

"But, we're nice and safe in here, aren't we?" asked Jamey.

"Actualy, according to the pressure gauge, we only have about five minutes of oxygen in here, and it might even be less than that due to water pressure. I'm sorry, guys, this it for us", Kiva sadly stated.

There was a grave silence.

"There still might be a bright side to this, ya' know", Jamey began," Maybe a thousand years from now, Kiva'll find _Megas_ and come back in time to save us."

"Jamey, if Earth is destroyed now, I'll never be born in the future", explained Kiva, never missing a beat.

"Oh yeah..._welp'_, we're screwed..."

"At least one thing's for sure: this day can't possibly get any..."

Before Coop finished, Chaos materialiezed in front of them.

"Just _had_ to tempt 'em, didn't you?" Jamey ridiculed him.

All of a sudden, one of _Megas's_ alarms went off.

"Oh no, the hull's been breached", Kiva announced.

Coop and Jamey looked at her.

"..._Megas_ is flooding...?" the furture commander clarafied.

"_Ohhhhh..._" they said simutaniously.

Water rush into _Megas,_ flooding every inner corridor and short-circuting all...well...circutry.

The hollo-monitor zapped out."All systems are offline. It's hopeless", Kiva stated.

Jamey started breathing heavily."Oh man, I'm feelin' faint."

"Well, this is it", Coop sobbed,"Good bye, philli cheese steaks...Good bye, video games...", Coop was now teary-eyed,"...GOOD BYE, JOHN'S INCREDIBLE PIZZA COMPANY!"

"You know, I know this sounds wierd coming from me...but I wish I could see Goat one last time", Jamey choked out, his vision blurring by the second.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the junkyard...

"Wow, Paco", Goat said sitting on his sofa, cradeling "Paco" in his arms," It looks like a storm's comin' our way. I sure wish I was with Coop right now."

Paco looked in the direction of Goat's eyes, cocking his head to the right. He then closed his eyes, curled up, and, most notibly, glowed an emerald-like glow.

Goat noticed this."Umm, Paco, what are you...?"

The aura surrounding Paco soon surrounded Goat as well.

"Paco? Paco!? Pa-"

Goat vanished into thin air, leaving behind his lolli pop.

* * *

Goat rematerialized in between _Megas _and Chaos, still holding Paco.

The trio were agust.

"...Well, that was nice", Coop commented before finaly fainting along with his friends.

Goat raised an eyebrow, until his he had the strangest feeling something else was behind him. he turned around to see Chaos's face a few yards away from him. Naturaly, Goat torpedoed the other direction, screaming out valuable oxygen. it was only by the time he made it to _Megas _that a horrible truth dawned on him: he forgot about Paco.

He turned around again to see his newfound companion swimming around Chaos, nearing his left eye.

Goat outstetched his arm and gurgled for him to come back, but it was to late.

Chaos was now staring down at the small speck that Goat held so closley.

There was a fearful silence.

Paco floated a little closer to Chaos, just enough to lay tiny his paw on the beast. Stangely, the spot where Paco touched illuminated a golden glow, which soon spread all over Chaos. The monster let out a final roar before exploding in a beautiful flash of gold. The golden aura that remained expanded across the underwater Jersey, reassembling all of the buildings, repairing all of the streets and road that were torn apart by Chaos.

And finaly, the ocean ceiling was lowering, every drop of water drained back into the Atlantic.

In mere seconds, all of Jesey was complely restored to its previous condition, its inhabitants continuing their mundane lives as if its destruction never occurred.

A small darkskinned child wearing sunglass and slurping a mega slushie noted this."..._so_ cool..."

Goat found himself standing upright on top of _Megas, _stunned, until he rememered that his closest friends were still in the car, inches from death. He rushed to the driver's door and jerked it open, causing an unconscious Coop to plop to the floor, drooling.

When air finaly flooded through his nostrils, he opened his eyes and pushed himself up, smiling."Ha! In your face, ya big...where'd he go?"

Soon, Jamey and Kiva awoke as well

"Huh, that's weird. God sure looks alot like Goat", Jamey noted groggily, assuming he was in Heaven.

"Guys, your okay!" Goat cried happily.

"And _that's_ why I never lock my door",Coop explained, pointing his thumb Goat's way.

Kiva then had a sudden revelation."Alright, maybe I'm simply succuming to the loss of oxygen, but did Goat just save the world?" Kiva asked, causing everyone to look at Goat.

Goat modestly put his hands in his pocket and shrugged."Actualy, all the credit really goes to Paco."

They looked at eachother, than back at Goat."**'Paco'?**" they ask at the same time.

Suddenly, said creature's head popped out from behind Goat's shoulder."My new pet!" he beamed.

Coop eyed the creature, and snapped his fingers."It's a chew!"

"No, Coop, ya said it wrong. She said they were called _choes_", corrected Jamey.

"No, I'm pretty sure they're called _chews,_ Jamey."

"Yeah well, you're wrong, it's a choe."

"No, you're wrong, it's a chew."

"choe"

"chew"

"_choe_"

"_chew_"

"choe!"

"chew!"

"CHOE!"

"CHEW!"

"COOP!" Kiva cut them off yet again.

"But, he-dah, forget it. It least Jersey's alright", Coop decided as he walk to edge of _Megas_, beholding the view. Then someting caught his attenion. The others noticed it too. In the middle of the street was a man-sized glob of water that proceded to take form. It morphed into some kind of humanoid with large, three-clawed hands; big, two-clawed feet, and three horns; two bending back downwards, and the smaller middle-horn pointing straight up.

"Ah, COME ON!" Jamey cried, flinging his hands up.

"Jamey, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"Coop chuckled," I mean, look at 'em. Kiva could take 'em on at this point. And compared to _Megas_? He doesn't stand a-"

Right in mid-rant, Chaos leaped into the sky with unbelievable stength, so fast that it almost blew Jamey's and Goat's hat off. He touched down on _Megas_ with a loud _thump_.

"...chance", Coop finished sheepishly.

Kiva went into a stance, and everyone else just sort of scooted behind her.

Just then, Tikal reappeared in between them,"Wait!" she cried.

"Yeah, yeah, we know the story: 'he's invincible' ", Kiva replied, fed up with this nonsense.

"That's not what I meant. Look", she instucted. Tikal flew over to Goat, and took Paco from him.

"Hey!" he whined.

She ignored him, and gestured the chao to Chaos.

Paco floated upwards slowly until he was at eye-level with Chaos. They stared at eachother. For two creatures with no specific facial features, they both looked very emotional.

"W-wait. Paco?" pleaded Goat for his companion to return to him.

Paco turn and looked at him, then back at Chaos, then smiled."Chao!" he squeaked as he smushed he face into Chaos. Chaos lovingly return the favor and tickled his cheek.

"You see? Your machine could never defeat Chaos, for it does not harbor love; but chao do. They are the physical representation of love, and that is why Paco succeeded. For no matter how powerful a weapon or projectile is, it will never bring true victory to its weilder, but love, love will-"

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT! GEEZ! WILL YA JUST LEAVE ALREADY SO I CAN GO GET SOME OIL!?" Coop cut her off, impatient.

Tikal needed a moment to recover from the shock of being cut off "...very well then", she turned to Chaos,"Let's go home."

Tikal and Chaos levitated into the sky, and disapeared in a flash of light.

"*sniff*...see ya, little buddy", Goat sobbed.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm sure you'll find another one on Ebay-**Can we go now!?**" Coop inquiried rudely.

* * *

It took him literaly all day, but Coop _finaly_ got the discounted oil he was waiting for. The Quatec (that means four, including Goat) were walking down the sidewalk.

"Welp', I did it. Took me till' eight thirty-somethin', but I did it."

"Hey Coop,..." said Jamey

"Yeah?" Coop asked contently.

"...whacha' think the _next _one's gonna be like?"

"Hey, don't start that again. Heh, course' I doubt we'll be seein' another baddy any time-"

Just then the entire city blacked out.

"...soon."

"What's going on?" wondered Kiva

"It's just a blackout, happens all the time", Coop explained.

Moments later, all of the tele-monitors around the city reactivated, displaying a fat, bald man with a freakishly large moustache, wearing a red jumpsuit with black legs, pair of specticals concealing his eyes, white gloves, and a pair of goggles strapped to his cranium._**"Hello, World, I, the great Dr. Eggman, am now holding you hostage!"**_ he boomed.

"I've never heard of him before. Nice moustache, though", admired Goat.

_**"You have exactly twelve ours to surrender to me, or I will destroy you all!"**_

"Pfft, he's bluffin", Coop convinced himself.

_**"Don't believe me? Look up in the sky."**_

Everyone looked up to see a massive space station, sporting an enormous cannon. The cannon began to charge up, and unleashed a tremendous blue blast of energy straight at the Moon, blowing it in half.

_"__**MUHWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!"**_

While every one else (including Goat) ran around screamming in terror, the trio just stared.

"Dude...I just _fixed that!_" Coop shouted, gritting his teeth.

"Here we go again", Jamey and Kiva said together.

_**THE END **_


End file.
